


Growing up Messed up (Epilogue of Kidnap AU)

by Kimchiginko



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Babies, Drama, Epilogue, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gem Egg Hell, Gemlings, Kissing, Mentions of Death, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimchiginko/pseuds/Kimchiginko
Summary: After the events of the Kidnap AU what happened?A mini series of an AU I made awhile back this won't have much of a main plot mainly just fun Epilogue related things
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Doug Maheswaran/Priyanka Maheswaran, Lapis Lazuli & Peridot (Steven Universe), Spinel (Steven Universe) & Reader, Spinel (Steven Universe)/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a mini series mainly going back and forth between Connie Maheswaran and Y/N with and later on maybe even a sneek peek at what the other gems are doing
> 
> And don't worry I will make sure at the beginning who will be getting the main focus before just throwing the story at you.

◇Connie Maheswaran ◇

When Connie told her parents they were... less than thrilled getting such news, "what do you mean your pregnant?!" her mother practically shouted at her with her Father simply having his arms folded looking at Connie disappointed. 

Connie flinched from her Mother's reaction "M-mom I didn't exactly plan for this to happen" her Mother sighed heavily rubbing her forehead while her Father stood in silence "ok then tell us what 'did' happen, so that me and your Father has some context of your innocence" Connie's Mother said firmly. 

Connie looked away from her parents "well... you how Steven has powers from his Mom's side right?" both of her parents nodded knowing all about Steven's gem and gem abilities (like Steven being able to summon a shield, float, super strength, heal people with his saliva and can 'sort of' change his body at will). Connie sighed as she continued, "well Steven manipulated me with his abilities a-and he...h-he made m-me... h-have s-sex" she started to cry thinking of how Steven raped her "a-and, I couldn't s-stop it" as Connie sobbed. Her Mother gasped has her Father shook with fury "that brute how dare he hurt you like that!" her Father said with a hug which made Connie feel more comforted. 

Yet Connie's mother though remained standing with her tone of voice starting off warm "yes I agree that unhinged Universe boy shouldn't have such a thing to our daughter" as Connie's Mother continued her tone of voice now becoming cold "but we can't have people finding out our 'straight 'A' prepping for college daughter' got pregnant by a mentally ill gem hybrid teen" her Father nodded "you do have a point dear" he said not thrilled about the facts. 

Connie looked up her Mother and Father as she held her stomach "I don't like being in this position either Mom and Dad but people we'll notice me gaining weight and having pregnancy symptoms, in fact most of my study buddies are planning on becoming doctors like you Mom" her mother nodded in agreement with her daughter, she sighed "true people in this town and especially your class will notice your body changes after awhile, because honestly they maybe nice in this town but not dumb" her mother said as she paced the floor a bit nervously. 

Connie's Father sighed "well I guess me and your Mother can stay home and come up with a soild plan for you" then Connie's Mother snapped her fingers "this it honey!" Connie's Father flinched "w-what is?" Connie's Mither tried not to roll her eyes "why doesn't Connie stay home until the baby is born? or at least before she starts showing any tale tell signs" her Father gave Connie's Mother a thumbs up "not a bad idea honey" it seemed like Connie's parents were on the same page while Connie was on a completely different chapter. 

Connie looked at her mother confused "what? why?" her Mother then had a confident look on her face "because I have delivered babies before at the hospital being one of the more competent doctors" she boasted "even to those mothers who wanted to do natural births, so this won't be much different" Connie had a not so convinced look on her face, knowing full well of her Mother's abilities to take care of human ailments was top notch, however Connie was dealing with a gem pregnancy a not so human baby growing inside her. Connie looked at her Mother worried "are you sure you don't just want to take me to the doctor's? this really isn't your average pregnancy Mom" Connie's Mother laughed "all first timers say that sweetie" Connie held out her hand to her Mother "I'm already experiencing stuff that isn't normal like I had a cut on my hand and it healed within seconds" Connie's mom examined her hand seeing no cut, and having no real reason to lie Connie's mother took it to heart for this to be true, with that Connie's Mother rubbed her chin in thought "that's true but I can borrow the equipment needed to check your progress of your pregnancy to be sure nothing...too unusual happens along with anything else I need for a safe birth" Connie's Mother said as if she was already making the list. 

Connie's Father patted her back "you see your Mom has it all figured out" Connie rubbed her stomach in thought "well will I be able to finish this year at least, since I one have a month left" Connie asked wanting to at least say by to her study buddies. 

Connie's mother frowned "I don't know, I worry you might start having more strange symptoms since you said you were already a month along" her father stepped "come on honey, let her finish this year darling at the very least she can get some phone numbers of friends to chat with until she gives birth, then we and our daughter can get back to our normal lives and her path to a bright future" Connie then thought about it 'wait do my parents want me to get rid of the baby?' "Mom, did you want me to put my child up for adoption?" Connie's parents looked at each "well, um yes that was kind of the idea Connie, plus you do want to go to college right? and having kids at the age of 15 is not ideal"

Connie looked away from her parents not knowing if that would be the right thing to do, especially since this child would most likely have their Father's abilities maybe even gem.

Her parents sighed together seeing Connie's reaction, her Father then said "well we'll keep that idea on the table ok" Connie nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Connie with her on problems I wonder what's going on with Spinel Y/N and Little Lily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parents loving but overwhelming too

♡Y/N Spinel and Little Lily♡

It had been about 8 months since Steven had his gem removed. 

Afterwards things seemed to get better with you doing so much better with your powers learning to control both your revived abilities and your gem ones with Bismuth's training along with Spinel's and Lily's support. 

Also despite the fact gems don't have kids Spinel was being an awesome parent to Lily feeding her cuddling her playing with her and with Little Little now was starting to get big with her walking. Though her talking....well she could say 'ma' when asking for you and 'spin spin' when asking for Spinel which both you and Spinel counted those as words plus it was adorable.

It seemed to be going great but you couldn't help but feel like you were forgetting something.

You started the day like any other feeding your cute baby mashed bananas, oatmeal and a bottle of milk "here comes the airplane♡" you said cheerfully as you gave her a spooful of oatmeal, Spinel walked in the kitchen with a grin and pinched your cheeks "how is my cute pink wife doing this morning?" you giggled "good good" Spinel giving you a good morning kiss on the lips, Lily banging her table on the high chair yelled excitedly, Spinel giggled "and good morning to you too cutie" Spinel said kissing her forehead making Lily giggle. 

Spinel sighed looking more serious "so have you've heard the news?" you shake your head "no what?" you said as you continued to feed Lily her oatmeal, Spinel's cheerfully tone went away as she spoke "that no one has seen Steven's best friend 'Connie' in almost 8 or 9 months" you shrugged as Lily attempt to grab your hair "so what? not our problem" you said with a rather cold tone of voice, Spinel nodded "I guess your right doll I just found it odd her going missing for awhile without a word, worried something was taking humans in the area" she said is a worried tone of voice. You looked over at her giving her a warm smile "hey now it's ok to worry and I know if anything comes our way you'll always protect me and our little Lily" Spinel smiled "you got that right sugar" she said wrapping her arm around your waist.

Then you heard a knock on the door "who is here this early?" you said out loud getting up, Spinel got up "I'll get it doll just sit and finish feeding little Lily"

You sat back down and continued feeding Lily her breakfast as you heard Spinel opened the door "yes can I help you?" then you heard some familiar voices "hello Ms. Um...gem is Y/N here?" your ears perked up as you listen in on the conversation, "sorry she's not here" Spinel said in a annoyed tone of voice, then you heard a thud followed by "we know she's here gem" which made you get up from the chair picking up Lily. 

As you got closer to the door you asked "who's at the door Spinel?" you asked as you made your way to Spinel which your eyes widen in shock seeing your parents. Spinel tried to push them away "just a bunch of nobody's doll" when your father caught sight of you he then pushed passed Spinel walking towards you and Lily making you unconsciously step back from him not knowing his reaction "Y/N where have you've been? why are you with this gem? why are you have a baby and-" your mother jumped in walking towards you as well "and why are you pink!?" with your Mother's and Father's loud tone of voices Lily started to cry. 

Spinel grabbed both your parents by the collar dragging them to the door "ok you two had your fun now out!" before Spinel quite literally tossed them out you grabbed Spinel's arm "w-wait don't hurt them Spinel their my parents" Spinel looked at you then back at your folks then dropped them "fine I won't doll" Spinel said walking to you wrapping her arm around you protectively as you settled Lily back down, then whipped her head around to your folks glaring "but no yelling in the house please it's not good for Lily's ears" 

You lead your parents to the living room to talk about thing as well as explain things. Your Father sighed heavily "ok so what would you like to explain to us first?" you shrugged "um...I don't know I guess we can go in order... if that makes it easier" your mother nodded in response. 

As you spoke Lily slowly fell asleep in your arms "well to start with this is Spinel" you said gesturing to Spinel who was staying near you she merely wave flashing a brief smile. You continued you explanation with your parents "so the reason I'm pink is because there was a um...accident and Steven Universe fixed me" your mother gasped "accident? what happened?" your mother asked keeping her voice down. 

You thought about how that happened, with Connie stabbing you with her sword only to wake up with Universe reviving you, and how some time afterwards Spinel did rape you which lead to your cute Little Lily which lead you to the conclusion 'I can't tell them that they would think Spinel is dangerous'

You then said trying to think of what was 'technically true' "well remember that day the drill was put into the earth how a lot of stuff was sticking up out of the ground?" both your parents nodded "I was careless and got stabbed in the stomach by a piece of um... metal" you said trying to seem honest 'that happen to be attached to a girls sword handle' you thought to yourself. Your Father then folded his arms "that doesn't explain why your pink" you scratched the back of your head "um...well Steven Universe you know my pen pal with the gem as a belly button?" your parents nodded "he healed me but I had...I had um..." you could feel tears prick your eyes thinking about how much pain you were in then you were in the dark for what seemed like forever thinking about it now, Spinel saw your panicked expression she put her arm around you tightly "it's ok doll, your alright" while holding Lily you leaned on Spinel "do you want me tell them this part?" you hesitated then whispered in her ear, "don't mention about Connie injurying me just how I got pink" Spinel nodded. You parents seeing how close you were with this gem they found it definitely odd.

Spinel combed your hair as she spoke "well what happened is that when she got stabbed she lost too much blood and died" you shivered just from hearing her saying that out loud. Your parents frowned looking shocked "but how is she alive and breathing right now?" your Father argued "well when...Universe heals things that aren't living anymore being pink is a side effect" 'among other things' you thought to yourself. 

Your Mother sighed in relief "well I'm glad your ok now but...what about the baby there" you looked down at your cute sleeping Lily in your arms. You sit up grabbing Spinel's hand "well this is Lily, and... um this our child" your mother look at you awestruck, while your Father dumbfounded with both saying "that's your baby" you nodded. 

Spinel hushed your parents "Lily's napping keep it down" your Mother giggled trying to keep her excitement to herself "oh I know I know it's just I never thought I would see the day of getting any grandkids" your mother said gingerly poking at Lily's foot with Lily only snuggling more into your chest. Your Father scratch his head "but I don't get it how could you get pregnant with an alien?" your Mother sighed rolling her eyes "oh stop it Dear, what does it mattern now?" you Mother said nudging your Father "now have the cutest little grandchild to spoil" she cooed, you felt relief that they seemed to except everything (Lily Spinel you being pink).

Then your Mother patted her belly which is when your Mother's expression changed looking worried.

You were thinking things were going ok up until then because you just realized what she had her hand on 'Lily's gem!' you thought panicking. 

Your Mother looked at you worried "honey why does Lily have hard lump on her belly?" you were about to answer but your Mother already opened her pjs revealing Lily's heart shaped pink gem. 

It didn't take long for Lily to wake up merely staring at your parents silently. Your Mother gasped seeing the gem on your baby's belly, "oh my Y/N have you've take her to the hospital yet" you looked at your Mother confused with Spinel holding you more closely, "what do you mean?" you asked a bit confused at her question. 

Your Mother button up Lily's pjs, "well even though you and Lily are doing ok now you and especially Lily here need a check up with the doctor" Spinel sighed "we already had a gem check her over along with Y/N" your Mother crossed her arms "yes but isn't Lily still part human" Spinel then fell silent.

You patted Spinel's hand "well the thing is I haven't had the time to get much of a job with taking care of Lily and the only reason we have this place and food is the fact the gems in this side of town or 'Little Homeworld' have been helping us out a lot as well as a few people in town" your Father sighed standing up "I guess we have no choice but to pay for our child's first Doctor's appointment" your Father said firmly, you stood up "what? but she has gem" your Mother stood up patting your shoulder "don't worry Y/N I know that the doctor's living in this area are use to stuff like this" you open your mouth to argue but could already hear your Father outside making the appointment, your Mother waved to you "will come back tomorrow sweetie and nice to meet you Spinel"

Your Parents left with you and Spinel being silent for a moment or two. You then break the silence with a sigh "so I guess Lily is going to the doctor's tomorrow" Lily reached out for Spinel saying "Spin Spin, Spin Spin" Spinel took Lily from your arms "well to be honest doll I think it's unnecessary for Lily to be seen by a human Doctor" Spinel said tickling Lily's tummy making her giggle. 

You rubbed the back of your neck feeling your own gem "I know Spinel but my parents mean well, so let's at least let them take Lily to the Doctor" Spinel looked at Lily's smiling face and sighed "fine but just for you"


End file.
